Computers are typically programmed using computer programming languages. In computer programming, an application programming interface (API) generally specifies how software components can interact with each other. For example, an API can be provided for an application (e.g., executed on a client computing device) that can interact with a service, such as a web-based service (e.g., by calling the API to interact with the service, such as by performing a remote call to an API for interacting with a web-based service).